Beautiful Dreams
by Puchi Beoulve
Summary: If only Kousei realize it faster ... .. If only Kousei say it faster ... .. fic for kawori and kousei fans, cause kousei deserve better , warning for my bad english Please R&R


If only Kousei realize it faster ... ..

If only Kousei say it faster ... ..

Kousei wake up suddenly, with rapid breath, just like having a bad dream,

'... Uhh ... "Kousei holding his head, which throbbing painfully, again, he slept there, in the training room, under his favorite piano, where memories of his mother captivated ...

Somehow his head feels really hurt, perhaps because he slept with no pad at all, or because he fell again while practicing,

Kousei wiped his watery eyes, suddenly felt very sad, like waking up from a long nightmare,

He dreamed Miyazono kawori death ...

... And the tears fall again ... again ... and again ...

He sat there in silent, sobbing silently, but the dream was so real ... and painful ...

"... What are you doing there ...? Yuujin-A .. "

Kousei startled, turned toward the familiar voice ...

The girl was standing there ... right at the front door of his piano room, hand on her hips ...

"... .miyazono ..San .." he said ... the last tear falls down from kousei cheeks, blue eyes widened looking at the blonde girl "... what are you doing - ..."

not yet finished, kawori already tossed the bags she carry, let it landed successfully at the face of the pianist , make his face bleeding

"... how dare you make a girl wait !" kawori shouted to his face without mercy, did not care Kousei still sat clutching his bloody forehead, tears coming from the corner of his eye, but this time tears of pure agony ...

"... Geh .." Kousei moaned "why did you do that ..."

"I told you, because you've made a girl wait ..." kawori said again, her tone intimidating "and worse ... that girl is me"

dumbfounded by her words, kousei only stare at her

Wait ..? Miyazono-san ...? Waiting for him ...? Shouldn't she wait watari ...?

"... What ...?" Kousei blinked again, then looked at kawori were still stood in front of him,

The girl was dressed neatly, with a solid white frock and pink jacket, her blond hair tied into a ponytail, she could see the girl's cheeks shiny reddish,

He remembered things watari always say when they cross paths with the girls that draw attention to the friend who is famous as playboy

"Ka ... kawaii .." Kousei subtle whisper, hoping the girl would not hear or realize,

But he was really fascinated by the appearance Miyazono kawori, which is very unpredictable and absolutely can not be guessed by him

He did not remember if he had made the girl waited ... and he did not know anything about this

Kawori make a small smile ... didn't look away, when Kousei look the other way, the young man's cheeks flushed

"... do we have an appointment...?" Kousei asked confused "er-.. I mean ... what is our plan today .?.." which he changed to innocent question

The frown on kawori face turned into a sweet smile

"... What did you say yuujin A ...? Didn't you promised to treat me, watari and Tsubaki-chan to the theme park today ...? You know ... to celebrate your victory in the contest on the other day "

Kousei keep silent

He was able to remember the last contest he's in, but never remember ever making this promise together with the girl, anyway ...

"Then why are you in my house ...?"

kawori is the one whose silent, then she smiled

"Because you're late ... and I decided to pick you here ..."

Kousei got up from his sitting place, staring out the window, then at himself, if he recalled last night he was still wearing these same clothes,

Sun already high out there, obviously if he realy oversleep , naturally kawori will come here and pick him up

"... If so, why Tsubaki not wake me ...?" Kousei asked confused, considering he and Tsubaki are neighbors ".. And you do not need to bother coming here ..."

again ... kawori paused, then smiled

"... Because Tsubaki-chan and watari suddenly can not come ..." she said, laughing "you know, the preparation for the summer competition and such ..."

"Hee ..." Kousei feel silent, stare at kawori again, feeling a little strange with kawori answers, but do not want to prolong this issue, yet he does not want his head to bleed again because of her anger, but wait -

If watari and Tsubaki could not come, and kawori not cancel their appointments ... So today they will go ...alone ... ?

Kousei opened his mouth wide, like finding a new tone that can not be found by bach or even chopin

A … date … ?!

Wait, wait, wait ... Kousei rush to stop his imagination, it's unlikely the girl wanted to go out with her ... This is definitely one of the girl's trap to threaten him play the piano, it must be so ... because the girl like watari

Definitely like that

"... are you sure you want to go ? it's just the two of us ...? " Kousei asked quietly , not sure why he asked tough

Kawori eyed him , her face looked angelic as ever

".. Of course," she smiled "... I'm going to have fun for watari and Tsubaki-chan part's too ..."

Kawori walked slowly out of the room, disappearing behind the hall, Kousei could hear her footsteps in the corridor,follow by the sound of a door that opens and closes in, one after another

The girl was waiting for him outside

Kousei make a small smile

"... .yuujin A ..." he whispered to himself

He was just one of her friends, no more, no less, he just a pianist, an accompanist, a yuujin A

And today he will go alone with the girl to the theme park ...

… and its not a date …

Only two of them and he is just as yuujin A

Kousei never know if the arcade will tortured him like this ... if you do not want to say if Miyazono kawori – is the one who tortured him

He is know it very well and understand how the girl was very ... – what's the right words to descibe her… ? -

Miyazono kawori is a roller coaster ...

It is the first impression from the first time they meet... and a date -ehm- excursion today proves that he was absolutely right

Kawori forced him to enter the haunted house - which makes him almost fainted on the spot, if kawori not pull his hand so tightly - she was as scared as he was, after all, they run along the haunted house without considering the road in front of them, make another pair surprised because of their ignorance, upon arrival outside, both of them could not hold back their laughter,

roller coaster - without any guessing, Kousei know this is the attraction that would be preferred by someone like Miyazono kawori, he would not give a damn if only kawori only ride once, which makes it tortured is ... the girl forced her to ride with him at least five times, Kousei nearly vomited his breakfast when they ended the fifth round, and begs kawori for pity his life so that she thought it's better not to force him to go up for the sixth time

"... Mou ..." kawori sitting, staring to fatigue kosei,

They had just come down from chairoplane, and this is the seventh attraction they ride together, and Kousei've seen lost all of his stamina

".. you really do not have the stamina yes ..." she said with an amused tone, making kousei face turn to disgust

"... I'm sorry about that" he said that, although his voice was otherwise

Kawori chuckle, look at Kousei as it always reminded her to their small quarrels, she and Kousei which are equally stubborn, but of all the quarrels kawori know and understand well that the young man really kinded hearted, clumsy maybe and above all he loves music, like herself …

"...you know ... ..-"

"Ng? .." Kousei turned, kawori's not stare him back , she stood facing the sunset,

I wonder since when the time passed so quickly

Kousei glanced at his watch,

5 o'clock in the afternoon

That's why it was so late, he did not realize the time is so fleeting, soon the day will come to an end, he decided not to let kawori go home at night, even though both of the girl's parents knew him and maybe they will not mind it if he drove at night, but Kousei don't want her come home late

"... I think it is time .." Kousei said it

"... - Arima-kun ... "

Kawori staring at the young man, a girl's body make a silhouette of sunset, making it look like an angel coming down from heaven

"... For the last ... "she whispered" I want to ride it ... "Kawori pointed toward the Ferris wheel

Kousei stunned, staring at the girl's smile, there is something behind that smile, he did not know what, but he could not reveal the uncomfortable feeling, and before he could organize his feelings, kawori already pulled his wrist

"... Hey ..." Kousei call, distracts kawori who kept staring out the window

Since set foot into the ferris wheel , the girl ignored him and continued to stare out the window

"We go home after this ... I'll take you home..." Kousei said quietly, do not understand kawori intention, he has always made shocked by the girl, and today is no exception

"Un" kawori just answer like that, kept staring out the window,

Orange evening sky shone their window, and Kousei inevitably admit that this scenery is beautiful

"... .I Will never forget ..." kawori whispered, distract his attention to her "and you …. can you forget about it ...?"

Kawori turned that moment, their eyes met

Again ...

Kawori's body covered by the light, as if she was an angel, as if she was going to go away, as if she was going to disappear ...

Kousei heart skipped a beat at the time, quickly and painfully, as if realizing something ...

"... Miyazono ... san .."

Kawori smile, her figure covered with orange light, its very beautiful in kousei's eyes , he could not take his eyes off the girl,

Ferris wheel reach its peak

When kawori cupped his face, Kousei only stare at her motionless, silent as the girl kissed his forehead gently

Kousei want to say something, but not a single word comes out of his mouth, he could only looked at kawori like that, and could not do anything when the girl slipped away from him, still with a sweet smile on her face

"... Because this is the last ... " the girl whispered " arima Kousei-kun ... I like you ... "

Tears flowed out of the corner of his eye, either since when and how Kousei already crying, unable to say anything,

What did he do? after what the girl told him ... all he can do is just stood there and cry ...?

Kousei wipe his tears quickly, there is something in his mind, in his heart, something that kept bothering him today, and he was just realizing now

Miyazono kawori still there, in front of him, smiling at him, a smile he won't ever forget

... .. He will never forget

"... I know ..." he whispered, but he knew she could hear it "... I like you too ... Miyazono kawori ... "

... She smiled, that angel smiled ...

Then he woke up ...

Bathed in sweat, pouring from behind his clothes,

Kousei awake in his piano room , staring at the faint light from the only window in the room , then turned to his table clock

Midnight ...

Still breathing fast but fully aware of the dream just now, Kousei lay his tired body back to the wooden floor

"... Dream .." he whispered it, ... -but feels very real-he added that in his heart, he stare at the dark ceiling of the room, did not care about the darkness that enveloped him, then turned to the piano, white papers and envelopes together on it - the last letter from the girl for him -

Did Miyazono kawori worried about him , or if he is expecting all of it was just a dream ...?

"Nightmare ..?" He muttered, then covered his face with his arm,

Still feels obvious, how she said her feelings, and a kiss on his forehead ...

Kousei winced, realizing his cheeks were flushed, then decided to keep the precious memories in his heart

His precious memories ... whith his feelings for her

... He will not forget

"... You are absolutely not a nightmare ..." Kousei said slowly, as if expected Miyazono kawori will hear him, wherever that girl is, it seems essential to Kousei to reveal it all, like how he hopes to reciprocate her feelings to him

If he had realized it sooner

If he had said it more quickly

"Ah - ... I forgot to thank her ..." Kousei muttered again, then smiled, maybe he would not be able, or not be able to forget Miyazono kawori, who knows for how much time, but he did not care, for now he will stay with the girl, not to live in the past, but to move forward, together with the piano, along with the music,

Their music ...

"... I think I would be grateful in our next meeting ... "Kousei smiled a little" .. in my beautiful dream ... "


End file.
